Bo Qing
General Information Bo Qing, also known as "Envoy Azure" was one of the seven color members of Shadow Sect. He was officially a renowned sword path Gu Immortal of Central Continent that was alive 10,000 years ago and had Mo Yao as his wife. His body (which was possessed by the remnant soul of Mo Yao) became unbeknownst to most of the Gu World an Immortal Zombie hidden inside Falling Heavenly River. His soul was, fruitlessly in hopes of healing it, taken care of by Shadow Sect. Appearance --??-- Immortal Zombie In his Immortal Zombie form, Bo Qing looked just like before when he was alive as a human, seemingly filled with vitality. Sharp brows, high nose, jade green hair, upright back. Biography Bo Qing, also known as "Sword Demon/Sword Immortal Bo Qing" was a sword path Gu Immortal of Central Continent. He was a lone cultivator, who started out lowly but his talent was superb, he single handedly created many innovative and special sword path Gu which granted him great strength, allowing him to roam the five regions without any obstruction or anyone to match him. He was among the most brilliant Rank 8 experts in history. Having had great battle strength that shook the heavens. Bo Qing was attributed the rank "Pseudo-Immortal Venerable" who split the five regions with his sword, his strength was only inferior to the venerables of the past. For the people at that time it was fortunate that love changed him, turning him from the demonic path to the righteous path. During his era, he was a hot topic in the Gu World being considered the next person to advance to Rank 9.ch. 566 His first attempt to advance to Rank 9 left him bedridden for 70 years in which Mo Yao cared for him. He presumably perished and turned into ashes under countless heavenly tribulations (more then ten times as hard as his first one)ch. 1016 after his second attempt at advancing to Rank 9.ch. 567 & ch. 959 History Part 1 According to Fang Yuan, in Spirit Affinity House's historical records. Sword Immortal Bo Qing had tried to raise Rank 7 Wave Sword Gu to Rank 8, but the Gu refinement failed, and Bo Qing suffered a huge loss, completely destroying the Rank 7 Wave Sword Gu. He later refined the Rank 6 Wave Sword Gu again and laboriously raised it to Rank 7 once more. Part 2 According to Fang Yuan, in Spirit Affinity House's historical records. Rank 7 Flying Sword Gu was one of the most frequently used Immortal Gu by Sword Immortal Bo Qing in combat. Using Rank 7 Flying Sword Gu as a core, together with other Immortal Gu and Mortal Gu, Bo Qing created many sword path killer moves, leaving a deep mark in history. Among them included the killer moves "Formless Flying Sword", "Cloud Flying Sword", "Pursuing Flying Sword", and "Ten Thousand Li Flying Sword". Part 2-1 According to legend, Bo Qing created the immortal killer move "Myriad Sword Tribulation" in the past, using Flying Sword Gu as the Core Gu to create ten thousand swords that shoot down like rain. Part 3 According to Fang Yuan, in Spirit Affinity House's historical records. The speed of Sword Escape Gu's ability was so fast, it was nearly on par with the Qi Escape Gu of the same rank. In Bo Qing's life, among his countless prominent achievements, there was a recorded case. When Bo Qing was Rank 7, Bo Qing was fighting with a Gu Immortal of the same rank. After three rounds, the Gu Immortal could not beat Bo Qing and that Gu Immortal used Qi Escape Gu to escape. Bo Qing used Sword Escape Gu to chase that Gu Immortal. Even though Bo Qing did not catch that Gu Immortal, the distance was not reduced. Afterwards, Bo Qing used one of his immortal killer moves, "Sword Rampage", one of the Core Gu of "Sword Rampage" was Sword Escape Gu. Once Bo Qing used "Sword Rampage", the enemy's head was chopped off, and the victor was decided. Part 4 According to Fang Yuan, in Spirit Affinity House's historical records. Rank 8 Wisdom Sword Gu was a legendary Gu created by Bo Qing. In the past, even though Bo Qing had outstanding battle strength, Bo Qing had suffered greatly at the hands of wisdom path Gu Immortals, thus to deal with them specifically, Bo Qing created Wisdom Sword Gu is not only just a sword path Immortal Gu, but it also contains the ingenuity of wisdom path. Part 4-1 In the past, Bo Qing used Wisdom Sword Gu to cut the wisdom path Dao Marks left by Love Gu on his body, getting rid of the restrictions and regaining his freedom. He even used this to incite Spirit Affinity House's Fairy Mo Yao to rebel, using her love for him for his own (Shadow Sect's) purposes. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Reset Timeline In Bo Qing biography recorded, he was declared dead, but the actual fact was that he was still "alive". His body turned into that of an Immortal Zombie was hidden in the Falling Heavenly River, but after a sudden outburst of sword lights that cut across Central Continent he became the center of attention (even Heavenly Court sent it's Gu Immortals). After some other Shadow Sect members arrived at the scene "Bo Qing" awakened once more and influenced by Heaven's Will. In this state he would would kill anything that showed up in front of him and actively targeted his Shadow Sect's comrade that defied Heaven's Will.ch. 960 At some point, because of Yu Mu Chun took out a specific Immortal Gu, the latter managed to awaken Mo Yao's remnant soul that was possessing Bo Qing's body and freeing him/her from Heaven Will's influence. (Back then during Bo Qing's second (failed) attempt to advance to Rank 9, Mo Yao used Change Soul Immortal Gu to save her lover who was perishing under the vast heavenly tribulations. Bo Qing's body was turned into that of an Immortal Zombie by Mo Yao in hopes of resurrecting him one day.) Yu Mu Chun and Bo Qing(Mo Yao) planned to attack Combat Immortal Sectch. 962 but where trapped by Heavenly Court Gu Immortals with the help of Illusion Garden.ch. 963 Bo Qing(Mo Yao) was defeated shortly after and the remnant soul ceased to be. At this point of time Bo Qing's true soul was recuperating in the Earth Abyss in Central Continent. (After failing his tribulation his soul was barely saved by Shadow Sect’s split soul Yellow. Even after thousands of years had gone by the injuries to Bo Qing’s soul were instead worsening, not only did the soul not recover, it was reduced to a 'soul sphere'. His soul was struck by the myriad tribulation, making water path dao marks linger around him, constantly generating without pause. Although this was inhibited by the dense earth path dao marks in the underground core, it was at most a temporary relief that could only delay for some time and not cure the cause. Even with Spectral Soul Demon Venerable’s foundation, Shadow Sect was at a loss on what to do.)ch. 1026 Current Timeline In this timeline Fang Yuan arrived at the Falling Heavenly River before the other Gu Immortals showed up in the previous timeline. He then used a previously deduced killer move which exhibited Mo Yao's aura (from her fake will he captured erlier) to lure out Bo Qing's Immortal Zombie body. Mo Yao's remnant soul was still slumbering as Fang Yuan used the chance to plunder a number of Immortal Gu from Bo Qing's body.ch. 994 Fang Yuan obtained five Rank 7 Immortal Gu and one Rank 8 Immortal Gu from Bo Qing's body.ch. 995 The Immortal Gu that Fang Yuan obtained were: # Rank 7 Change Soul Immortal Gu # Rank 7 Sword Eyebrows Immortal Gu # Rank 7 Wave Sword Gu # Rank 7 Flying Sword Gu # Rank 7 Sword Escape Gu # Rank 8 Wisdom Sword Gu. After this scene, Fang Yuan left Falling Heavenly River due to the increasing risk of being found out. Bo Qing(Mo Yao) woke up but this time, it happened without killing Seven Star Child and Song Zi Xing. They teleported into Heavenly Lotus Sect and started attacking according to their original plan.ch. 997~1000 Bo Qing(Mo Yao) later engaged in the great battle of Yi Tian Mountain and found out the truth about the 'original' split soul Bo Qing not being able to be revived, in a fit of rage Bo Qing(Mo Yao) attacked Spectral Soul Demon Venerable who easily stopped her and devoured her soul killing him/her finally.ch. 1003~1018 Bo Qing's 'original' split soul was later seen to be recuparating in the Earth Abyss in Central Continent.ch. 1026 Trivia * During the era of Bo Qing, he was at the peak of Central Continent, even Heavenly Court Gu Immortals had to bow to him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gu Masters Category:Rank 8 Category:Shadow Sect